This invention relates to a baler for forming round bales of agricultural crop material, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for wrapping a round bale with wrap material after formation of the bale.
Numerous systems have been developed for dispensing a wrapping material onto a round bale of agricultural crop material after the bale is formed in the bale-forming chamber of a round baler. A round bale wrapped with net wrap material is typically more uniform in its shape than a bale held together with strands of twine, and also is believed to provided less spoilage of the crop material.
The present invention has as its object to provide an apparatus and method for feeding wrap material from a supply roll into the bale-forming chamber. It is a further object of the invention to provide such an apparatus and method which is simple in its design and construction, yet which provides a reliable and highly satisfactory means for transporting the wrap material from the supply roll to the chamber.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a round baler having a bale-forming chamber defined by one or more baler belts, is provided with wrap material supply means for supplying wrap material used to wrap the bale after formation, and conveying means for cooperating with the baler belts to transport the wrap material from the wrap material supply means into the bale-forming chamber. The conveying means includes one or more conveying belts located adjacent to one or more of the baler belts, wherein the wrap material is held between the conveying belts and one or more of the baler belts and moved into the bale-forming chamber. In a preferred embodiment, the conveying belts are wrapped around rollers mounted to the baler such that the conveying belts drivingly engage the baler belts, wherein movement of the baler belts drives the conveying belts. One of the rollers around which the conveying belts are wrapped comprises a feed roller which is located adjacent one of the baler rollers, and the feed roller is located such that the conveying belts and the baler belts cooperate to define a narrowing entryway for receiving a free end of the wrap material. The narrowing entryway terminates at a point of contact between the baler belts and the conveying belts. Another roller around which the conveying belts are wrapped comprises a discharge roller, which is located adjacent a baler roller positioned at the bottom of the bale-forming chamber. In one embodiment, the discharge roller is located upstream of the baler roller, and guide means is provided for guiding the wrap material from its discharge from between the baler belts and the conveying belts, around the baler roller into the chamber opening. The guide means preferably comprises a series of spaced belt guides extending from the discharge roller and partially around the baler roller. In another embodiment, the discharge roller is located downstream of the baler roller and is positioned such that the conveying belts wrap around the baler roller along with the baler belts. In this embodiment, the wrap material is discharged from between the baler belts and the conveying belts directly into the chamber opening.
The invention further contemplates a method of dispensing wrap material onto a round bale of crop material. Broadly, the method comprises the steps of supplying wrap material between the baler belts and the conveying belts, and simultaneously moving the baler belts and the conveying belts with the wrap material therebetween to transport the wrap material toward the chamber opening. Further aspects of the method are substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following detailed description taken together with the drawings.